Galactic Highway Constabulary (GHC)
The Galactic Highway Constabulary The Galactic Highway Constabulary is the galactic law enforcement of the Necazari Federation. Originally, the GHC was a cooperative institution between Carrow and Ocklay since before being assimilated into the Serene Republics. The Agnazari Empire elevated the GHC to be the formal galactic law enforcement agency. It became defunct during the Elector War, and was reformed within the Necazari Federation. The GHC has a counterpart in the Ashanari Confederacy called name. Though there is no formal cooperation, rumours state that sometimes they extradite fugitives between the borders. Duties and Responsibilities The GHC has several departments that shoulder the responsibility of galactic law enforcement. It has jurisdiction in all extraplanar areas within the Necazari Federation. Including space stations and habitats, where they supersede local law enforcement, if they are not already the local law enforcement. On occasions governments authorize the GHC to assume jurisdiction over their planets to aid with emergencies, such as natural disasters, riots, or to handle extremely dangerous criminals. Under special circumstances the GHC can assume jurisdiction, which is the NGP clause (No Government Present clause). A planet without a present governmental body without a policing agency falls under the GHC purview as no local organization can respond to GHC requests. Organization Each Department has a department head called a Deputy Chief, who answer to the Commissioner, which answers to the Serene Directorate and the Emperor himself. The Commissioner by law holds a seat on the Serene Directorate, and serves on the Emperor’s council. Its current Commissioner is Andew Duic, a legendary constable. The GHC headquarters is in New Nacai, and New Nacai is entirely policed by the GHC. Every sectorate has its local headquarters. The Dari Territories are the exception, as the the Dari Territory GHC headquarters is stationed within Gallivant. Departments GHC Patrol The Patrol Department (PD) is by far the largest department within the GHC by manpower and ships. Their role is to monitor the galactic highway. Battle piracy and smuggling. Decommissioning illegal ships, and ships which are deemed unfit for galactic travel. In some cases they act as a local law enforcement on space stations and habitats. Crisis Response Department The Crisis Response Department (CRD) responds to accidents and disasters that occur in space. They also assist in search and rescue operations, and work closely with the Patrol Department. They are frequently asked to assume jurisdiction to respond to natural disasters and epidemics on planets. Their ships are specialized medical ships with an experienced crew, and along with an engineering staff that is capable to provide basic repairs. The CRD also runs clinics and hospitals in most major systems, and some smaller ones. Special Operations Department The Special Operations Department is mainly focused towards counter piracy operations. Which involves actively fighting piracy, everything from spying, infiltration, and orchestrating raids on pirate holds. They also accept tasks that fall beyond the purview of naval forces. The Constable Department Originally the GHC had no departments, it only had the Constables which shouldered all its responsibilities. With time the GHC had to compartmentalize to respond to all its needed functions. Today, holding the formal title “Constable” is the most venerated title within the GHC, and the most feared one of criminals. The main duty and responsibility of the Constable Department is to apprehend wanted fugitives. Along with outsourcing apprehension to private apprehension specialists (bounty hunters), and are the only organization that is allowed to enlist private apprehension specialists legally. They are also a mobile judiciary force. As most Constables are certified judges. They are sometimes sent to places that are in need of impartial judges, or just in need of a judge. Their presence in many fringe systems is fairly likely. They also assist other departments in their endeavours as a specialist or in an advisory capacity. Jurisdiction The Constables have a unique position within the GHC, as they have a federally mandated jurisdiction from the Serene Directorate, allowing them to intervene and interject wherever they please. It does have its limits though. A Constable for example, according to the law is not allowed to lead a Patrol Department Fleet down to a planet. If the Constable is working solely within the capacity of the CD, his jurisdiction is limitless.